Seek and Seek: FM Radio
by SketchGal2
Summary: FM Radio new series . Both Lindsay and Flack have a hard time finding time to be with each other since they got married. How will they find time? Kinda of fluffy,somewhat serious and goofy.


This is going to be part of a FM Radio series I will be writing based on their first year of marriage(Check out Love is Longting without a Expiration Date and Refinement to know what I'm talking about) This will be a series of oneshots about the events in their lives!

Um to update Jess and Sheldon already are married and have the twins and Danny and Stella are dating.

Thanks to **moodygirl6** for this idea!! =D -sorry it took so long to write it!!- Okay here we go!!

* * *

"Look I'm sorry Sid really..." Don said, trying to stop himself from smiling. Sid gave him a look before continuing to prepare his tools for the DB laying before him.

"Yeah yeah...It's just that I'm the last to know..." he replied back slightly melancholy. Don nodded before patting him on the back.

"If it makes you feel any better Adam doesn't know me and Linds are married yet" he said wiggling his eyebrows. Sid laughed while making an incision to the body. Don made a face wanting to turn his head away but couldn't. Blood trickled down the v shaped incisions and Sid pressed his gloved fingers underneath the skin.

"Uhm Sid if ya find out somethin let me know..."Don said nervously , backing out of the room. Sid gave a nod while pulling his glasses together and chuckling.

"My Sid senses are tingling" Jess exclaimed jumping up from where she sat in the break-room. Sheldon sat next to her thumbing through a magazine, and Danny munching on chips.

"Your whuh?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows, and nearly choking on a chip. Lindsay entered the room looking around.

"Have you guys seen Don?" she asked. She hadn't seen him all day, and she wanted to talk to him to make plans to finish her moving into his apartment. They have been married for well over a month now, but it had been getting harder and harder for them both to meet up with each other at work. Their different break hours, and overtime got in the way.

"I saw him go into the morgue earlier" Sheldon responded looking up.

"He's either doing something really cool or saying something really cool" Jess said casually. The room went silent.

"Don you mean? " Lindsay asked awkwardly. Jess' head whipped around to her direction before she shook her head.

"No Sid" she said sadly, walking over to her and giving Lindsay a look of pity. "Don't look at me like that!" Lindsay said wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'm sorry...Yer _Sid senses_?" Danny asked blinking. Everyone ignored him.

"He might be still down better hurry or you'll miss him" Sheldon said, looking at his watch, and getting up.

"I'm coming with you" Jess said pushing Lindsay out of the room and into the hallway. "Hey!"

"Her _Sid senses_?!" Danny asked out-loud to Sheldon who looked at him and shrugged.

"She's a fan of his what can I say?"

Jess and Lindsay walked through the hallway chatting lightly. Jess went on about the how Sheldon and her are getting along with the newborn twins. Lindsay listened as she wistfully thought about how it would be like when she and Don had their very own family. Jess promptly snapped her out of her fantasty with her question,

"How's the moving?" she asked, to which Lindsay groaned.

"Not very well...I can't find Don. And if I can't find him I can't move in...and if I can't move in I might as well become a bag lady-"

"Hey speak of the devil" Jess interrupted when the sight of Don Flack came into view. He was looking at the floor and his head jerked up, with his face breaking into a smile. Linday smiled back walking up to him and leaving Jess who was making a beeline for the morgue.

"Hey" Lindsay said looking up at him shyly.

"Hey" he replied back, and bend down to give her a light kiss on the forehead. Lindsay frowned. After all this time they had only seen mere glimpses of each other, and the only thing he gives her is.... a kiss on the forehead?

"Expectin somethin more Mrs Flack?" Don asked smirking. Lindsay nodded her head vigorously causing Don to laugh.

"I can't I have ta meet Mac...but I'll give ya this" he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently where they stood. She breathed in his scent harshly as he did the same. Her arms snaked around to his back, and his hands went through her hair. Then their lips met for a few seconds before they heard someone clearing their throat;

"Flack...Lindsay"Mac said gruffly with his arms crossed. Don looked down at his wife for a few moments and un tangled his arms, panting heavily. Lindsay rested her head on Don's chest before backing away from him, her breath harsh as well.

"You two understand that this was still a workplace, and that you have to be professional?" Mac asked bluntly. The couple nodded still staring in each other's eyes.

"Flack!"

"Yeah..yeah I'm on it" he said sheepishly making his way over to him. His fingers went intertwined in Lindsay's, pulling her with him.

"Okay so did Sid..." Mac paused for a movement looking over Don's shoulder squinting.

"Lindsay, don't you have some work to do?" he asked after minutes later that Lindsay was still attached to Don.

Don looked down at her smiling, "We've been found out"

"Sorry I'll be going now..."Lindsay said smoothing out her labcoat retreating and waving. When she got halfway to Tox she realized that she had completely forgottten that she and Don needed to talk. It had been way too long since she'd been to her apartment, nonetheless having the oppurtinuity to move anything into her new home.

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, wondering how Don could make her forget something so quickly with just one kiss...and one wonderfully warm embrace...

A smile formed and grew as she thought about the last part.

* * *

I hope the ending wasn't cheesy...Dx (I always worry about how to end things)

I hope you enjoyed!! Expect more to come!

Buh bye! Review when you get the chance!!


End file.
